Chobits: Hunted
by Anthem of Grimm
Summary: Takes place shortly after Chobits. After the failure of The Syndicate, the Japanese government tries a more permanent solution to fix their problem, while one conflicted soldier might be all that stands between them and their objective. HidekixChii
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. I absolutely fell in love with the entire Chobits story and now I have a plan to write one of the best. I want to revive the Chobits archive. I plan for this story to be an epic so expect it to reach over 100,000 words near the end. Also when I use the (*) separation line, it usually means a scene transition or a pov switch. Just in case you were wondering. Well on to the introduction.

I do not own Chobits. It belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

The rain began to pour down on the streets of Tokyo. He looked up as the first drops began to fall upon his skin. The rain seemed to match his mood. It wasn't fair. He had given over a decade of service to his country and others. All he had to show for it was an honorable discharge. It wasn't as if he had done something wrong. No. He had been let go due to medical concerns. They said he was deteriorating due to extended combat and stress. Since he had joined the United States military at sixteen, he had put his everything into becoming a perfect soldier. He had quickly risen up the ranks due to success in the field. At eighteen he had been offered a spot on one of the world's greatest Special Forces units. He had served five tours in some of the most hellish places on earth. Only to be let go due to something like this. His final rank had been Master Sergeant. One of the youngest and last to actually serve in duty. Master Sergeant Jonathan Grimm. Taken down by stress. If it wasn't so wrong, he would laugh. He was now making his way down to a secluded apartment complex on the edge of Tokyo. The US government had made sure he was well off of course, but…. He wasn't really a materialistic person. A small room would do for him. He had been to Tokyo during an assignment when he was twenty. It was the most beautiful places he had ever seen. Nothing like it had existed in the states. That was the reason why he had decided to move there after retirement. Though he hadn't expected retirement to come at twenty-six. He turned down a side street and walked towards the entrance of the apartment grounds. He could see the old yellow walls of the complex. Even in the rain, they somehow looked inviting. He was to meet with Chitose Hibiya, the owner, and set up in his new apartment. They had a new opening due to someone recently getting married and moving out. 'Good for them,' he guessed. The rain began to fall harder. He was tired.

* * *

Hibiya Chitose stood from her chair as she spotted a man enter the apartment grounds. She had been expecting someone to show up for a few hours now. When the downpour started, she had the idea that the meeting had been canceled. She kept watch just in case. Thankfully her notion that he might show up was correct. She made her way down the stairs of the old familiar apartment. It wasn't lonely with Motosuwa-san and Chii-san around, but the place could use a new patron. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as the man entered. She immediately noticed that his clothes screamed military. Everything from the camo pants and green t-shirt, to the beret on his head. She gasped slightly as she saw the long thin scar above his right eye. It went from the top of his forehead to the middle of his cheeks. It ran right through the eye, but it didn't hit the eyelids. She guessed that he had a close call. If it wasn't for the light of the lobby, she didn't think she would have noticed it. He stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Jonathan Tobias Grimm. It's a pleasure to meet you Hibiya-san." Grimm said, slowly lifting from his bow. Quickly composing herself, Hibiya also bowed.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Jonathan-San." Hibiya said. Jonathan chuckled a little, causing her to give a questionable look.

"I guess I forgot to mention I'm American. Jonathan is my first name."

"Oh, forgive me Grimm-san. I am sorry," Chitose said as she bowed again.

"It's okay. I should have told you," He said with a slight smile. Well at least his manners were good.

"So, I expect that you will want to get to your room right away, you're soaked," Chitose said. Grimm looked down at his clothes as if he had just noticed. He didn't look too worried. If anything he looked disinterested.

"Hmm. Didn't realize it was raining that hard." He looked up at her, "I'm sorry Hibiya-san, Didn't mean to track water in. Yeah I should probably get cleaned up." Chitose smiled at began to walk up the stairs with Jonathan at her heels.

* * *

"You have neighbors. Their names are Motosuwa Hideki and Motosuwa Chii. They're not technically married yet, but…Well, it's a strange situation. You'll know when you see it," She said as they continued up the stairs. Jonathan decided to take her word for it. They made their way to the empty apartment and Chitose opened the door. Turning on the lights, she looked at him.

"The gas and electric are already on. Ano... Don't you have any boxes?" She said confused. Grimm shook his head.

"No…This is all I have now," He said gesturing to the bag on his shoulder. She frowned at that. Shaking her head, she smiled once more.

"Well, I'll let you settle in. If you have any questions about appliances or rent, just ask me. I'm right down stairs. Grimm nodded and she shut the door. He sighed. Walking over to the window, he looked out at the distant city. It shone like a jewel. It really was beautiful. He walked over to a corner of the room and sat down. He still didn't have any bedding, so he just leaned against the wall. It wouldn't be too bad, sleeping like this. He had slept through worse.

* * *

The sun shined through the window as Hideki lay sleeping on the bedroll. He groaned as the bright rays hit his eyes. Slowly sitting up he felt an arm fall from his side. Looking down, he spotted the one woman that helped him continue in this harsh world. Chii lay there still sleeping. He stared at her for a while. She really was beautiful. The way her golden hair framed her face. Her chocolate brown eyes, always curious. That simple catch phrase of 'Chii' that still sent his heart fluttering. They had been together for almost a month now. Since the issue with 'The Syndicate'. It had taken some time to get used to the relationship, but they were doing fine now. He still was a little bit nervous about showing public displays of affection, due to her being a persocom, but he wasn't ashamed. He loved Chii. That was all there was too it. She was his world and he would treasure her for the rest of his life. He smiled as he stood up and walked over to the sink. He decided that today would be a nice day to visit Shinbo and Shimizu-sensei. They had gotten a place just twenty miles from the cram school. Shimizu was still trying to get a job as an elementary teacher, but no luck so far. He and Shinbo had been attending a local community college for the last month now. He still couldn't believe that he had passed. They only had two classes together, but they still saw each other a few times a week. Everyone had thrown a big party when he and Shinbo graduated from cram school. Yumi and Ueda had shown up along with Minoru and Yuzuki. Both couples had been getting along very well, despite the age difference. Although Minoru still had a few years to go before the relationship hit a romantic point. At the party, everyone had been surprised when He had told them what he was majoring in. Agriculture Sciences. He had grown up on a farm most of his life. He knew much more about that topic than Shinbo did computers. Hideki finished brushing his teeth and washed his mouth out. Over his shoulder he heard a slight whisper of 'Chii' and turned around. Chii was just waking up. He marveled at her as the light framed her silhouette. Smiling he greeted her.

"Good morning Chii." She looked up at him and smiled. Getting up, she got dressed and headed over to where Hideki was cooking breakfast. He had also asked Hibiya-san for cooking lessons. He didn't want Chii to have to cook every time he was hungry. It didn't seem right. As he cooked, he suddenly remembered what Hibiya-san had told him the other day about a new resident. The man showed up last night while he and chi were out at the store. He knocked but the man hadn't answered. Must have been asleep. He might as well see if the man was up and introduce himself. It was only polite. Finishing up the breakfast, he put his meal on the table and began to eat. Chii continued to watch him with that smile that never got old. Life was pretty good.

* * *

He could tell he was dreaming. Due to being a constant light sleeper, Jonathan had a sense of awareness that most people didn't possess. He was back in basic. He could see the tall concrete buildings around him which held various classrooms and training courses. The smell of freshly cut grass and rain assaulted his senses. It had been almost eight years since he had set foot here. After he had graduated basic, he had gone back for advanced training after his first tour. He continued to look around. Off in the distance he could spot the old muddy track. He used to run that thing every day during free time. Since privacy was scarce, running that track was his alone time. He was brought out of his musing by an approaching figure. Upon recognizing the person, he immediately saluted. Hey it might be a dream, but he was still a soldier. The man was none other than Captain Terrance Stayton. He served with the man in two wars. Stayton had basically been his mentor during training. His copter had been taken down by an RPG in North Korea. They never found him.

"What are you waiting for Marine? You were ordered down to the Briefing Room five minutes ago. Double Time it!" Stayton yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" Grimm yelled as he took off towards the cafeteria. He knew this dream now. He had had it many times before. He was beginning his training to obtain a position in the Marine Corp Special Forces. In the future he would be assigned to a special unit that was only used in the most dangerous situations. A unit that he would serve the rest of his days as a marine in. Walking into the briefing room, he was relieved to see that he wasn't the last on there. Walking over, he sat down in a chair and waited for the rest of the attendees to arrive. When everyone had been situated, the officers walked into the room. Everyone stood before being put at ease. Sitting back down, the top ranked officer walked to the front of the group. Another familiar face. General Aaron Byron Shields. He would not die a soldier's death. Cancer would take him in two years… He began to speak, "Welcome. You have all been selected as candidates for a special program that has been in effect since the mid 1900's. The Special Forces. Your performance in basic training has caught the eye of the brass and we intend to see if you have what it takes to become a true soldier. We don't have much time, so I will get to the point. Your departure to your next training camp will be immediate. Many of you here will be separated into different branches over the next three months according to skill, prowess, mental, and physical superiority. The better you perform in an area, the higher the chances you will be put in a corresponding branch. In time you---" The General was cut off by a thumping noise that startled Grimm. Was there an attack? This hadn't happened before. What was going on? He looked around, but nobody else was responding to the noise.

* * *

Grimm awoke with a start. A knock sounded at his door. Sitting up from his position on the wall he stood and straightened his beret before walking over. Opening the door he came face to face with two individuals. One was a small woman. He guessed she was around seventeen, eighteen. Her hair was long and golden. Her eyes were a dark brown and she held a curious look on her face. Her ears gave her away as a persocom. She wore a rather elaborate dress that would have looked out of place on any other person. The other person was a male, looked to be around the same age as the girl. He looked slightly tan and had a smile on his face. His clothing was rather plain. A grey shirt with a green coat. Plain jeans and sneakers. A rather friendly looking group. He guessed these people to be the ones Hibiya-san had mentioned. Hideki and Chii. Hideki stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Motosuwa Hideki. It is a pleasure to meet you…ah?"

"Grimm Tobias Jonathan," Grimm said, pronouncing his name correctly this time. He bowed to the pair of them, before Hideki turned around and looked at Chii. She smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Motosuwa Chii. Nice to meet you Grimm-san!" She said rather energetically. He smiled.

"Chii-san huh?" He said. She was rather strange for a persocom. Chii just smiled.

"Chii is Chii. Hideki gave me that name." She said bouncing slightly. He chuckled. She was cute. Grimm turned to Hideki. The man was staring at her with a look of longing. He understood what Hibiya-san meant now.

"I haven't seen anyone pursue a persocom before. You two make a nice couple though," He said. Hideki laughed while scratching the back of his head nervously. Grimm could tell what was wrong. They obviously hadn't been together long. Hideki was still nervous about the relationship. He was worried about what he would think. Grimm decided to put him at ease.

"Well, as long as the two of you are happy together, that's all that matters right?" He said. Hideki looked shocked for a moment before giving a real smile.

"Yeah. That's right."

* * *

Well how was the first chapter. I know that the Chobits Fan Fiction archive is small, so I know I won't get many reviews here. But even one review would be nice. Although I will still write, It would help my self-esteem. So, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers. Here is the next chapter of Chobits – Hunted! The actual story focuses on Hideki and Chii but I have been writing a lot about the OC. I'm just filling in plot points for later. Expect a bigger insight into MSGT. Grimm's Life. I hope you enjoy this!

I do not own Chobits. It belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Hideki walked down the street towards the train station. Chii walked beside him, swinging her arms to the mantra of 'Chii'. He chuckled at that. She was a child at heart. He was proud to be the person that she loved. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Entering the station, he walked over to the token booth and paid for two. Upon entering the train, he saw an empty bench seat open near the end of the car. Walking over, he sat down and laid back. Chii situated herself on his right. Deciding to take a rest, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled at her. He was getting a few weird looks from the car, but he dismissed them. Laying his head back, he began to think about the encounter with Jonathan. The man seemed alright, albeit a bit lonely. Hibiya-san was right too. The man did look like a soldier. Upon seeing the inside of his apartment he was slightly stunned. There was nothing. It was completely bare. The only thing in the room had been a long green cargo bag that looked rather worn. Hideki felt if he asked about it though, it would have been awkward. They had continued to talk for about five more minutes before Hideki left. Apparently, John had moved from America. He was new in Tokyo and fresh out of the military just as they had thought. Hideki decided that he would talk to Shinbo and Shimizu-sensei about showing him around the area. His thoughts were abruptly stopped as the train loudspeaker announced the next stop. Nudging Chii, he began to stand up. The walk to Shinbo's new house was about five minutes away. Thankfully the weather was nicer than yesterday. It had been pouring when they had gotten home. Hideki casually looked through the windows of stores as Chii held his hand. He spotted a persocom warehouse as he passed by, the windows giving the view of multiple machines for buy. He remembered first arriving in Tokyo. He had stared into the shop windows of a similar store, wishing for a persocom of his own. He would have given anything to own one back then. Now he would give up a thousand of those persocoms just to have Chii by his side. Even though they both knew that she was a persocom, they didn't mention it much. In their relationship, they were both equal. They crossed the street and began to walk down a hill. Over the top of a line of trees, Hideki could spot the housing development that Shinbo and Shimizu resided in. They were doing rather well for themselves. Shinbo had just recently acquired a part-time job at a local boxing company. He had complained a lot about his back when he first started working but Shimizu had told him to stuff it. Since then he had taken it in good humor. Hideki entered the development with Chii and began to walk towards the light blue house on the left of the road. It was a rather nice two story home with good yard space. Upon venturing closer, he spotted Shinbo and Shimizu sitting on the porch swing, laughing and talking. He smiled. What Shinbo had done for Shimizu was nothing short of amazing. After the debacle with her husband forgetting her, she had lost trust in men. Thankfully, Shinbo had fixed that problem with lots of tender love and care. It had taken awhile, but she had come around. Shimizu spotted him coming down the way and nudged Shinbo. He looked in their direction and waved. They got up and walked down the driveway to meet them.

"Yo, Motosuwa. Haven't seen you over for a while. How are you and Chii-chan doing?" Shinbo said and he crossed the distance and locked grips with Hideki. Shimizu stood by Shinbo and bowed slightly.

Hideki looked at Chii and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, Chii and I have been doing well. How about yourself?" Shinbo grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Shimizu decided to speak up, "Motosuwa-san, have you been studying hard?" she said as she gave him the stern teacher look. Surprisingly, instead of getting nervous, Hideki just smiled light heartedly.

"I've been farming for almost fifteen years now. Much of the material comes naturally to me, sensei." The looks on Shinbo and Shimizu faces seemed surprised for a moment, before Shinbo laughed and Shimizu shook her head.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to study…" Shimizu said, trailing off. Shinbo just laughed harder. They made their way into the house as Shimizu went to put some tea on. The rest of them sat down in the living room. They continued to talk about random things until Shimizu came and served the tea. Thanking her, Hideki took a sip and savored the flavor. Suddenly he remembered what he had wanted to talk to Shinbo and Shimizu about.

"Ah, I need to ask you guys a favor," Hideki said, putting the tea cup down. Shinbo looked questionably at him as Shimizu sat down next to him.

"What do you need Motosuwa?" Shinbo asked. "Don't tell me you want to copy my history notes, I really need them to study for the test nex— " He was cut off.

"No, no, that's not it at all. Actually I wanted to talk to you about someone who just moved into the apartment you used to own." Hideki said. He picked up his tea and drank the rest. It really was good tea.

"Eh? Someone moved in? What're they like?" Shinbo asked. Hideki began to explain the encounter he had with John. Shinbo kept an impassive face during the explanation. When he was finished, Hideki spoke his idea.

"The guy seems really alone. I want your help to show him around the area. I want to introduce him to a few people here." He said. Shinbo smiled at him.

"You really are a nice guy Motosuwa. Ok, I think we can find a day off to help you with him. It shouldn't be too hard. Just find a time that's good for the guy and I think we could schedule it in." Shinbo said, Shimizu nodding behind him.

"Ah, thank you. It really is a big help."

"No problem Motosuwa."

"…."

"…."

"…About those notes…"

"I don't think so…"

* * *

"Yumi, could you come out here for a moment?" Ueda yelled to the back room. They were getting hit hard today. Chii-chan was off and Hideki had said that she wouldn't be back until Monday. That meant he had to run the store for three days straight with just Yumi. She had resumed her work at the bakery when the whole relationship problem had been worked out. He thought that she might be uncomfortable working with Chii, but she didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, she got along rather well with her. Chii would always ask the two of them questions about random things, to which they would try and teach her about them. Maybe that was why Yumi wasn't uncomfortable. Chii was as hopeless as a child sometimes. Maybe standing next to Chii, Yumi didn't feel so inferior. He didn't know. He was brought out of his thoughts as Yumi came out of the back room, carrying three boxes. She set them down on the counter and rubbed her back a little.

"We've been working for five hours straight. Why don't we take a break?" Ueda said, rubbing Yumi's shoulders. She groaned in satisfaction as the muscles in her neck began to relax a little. "Come on. Let's go grab a drink," He said swatting her on the butt. She giggled and gave him a playful scowl. They put up the away sign in the window and went into the office. He had slightly remodeled it into a staff lounge. He still had his desk in the corner, but he had put in a couch and a soda machine. He sat down on the couch and Yumi lay down with her head on his lap. He opened his soda and took a long drink. Yumi, instead of getting her own, took his and downed the rest. He chuckled. He didn't mind. They sat there for a while before Ueda could hear soft snores coming from Yumi. Looking down, he saw that Yumi had drifted off. Her peaceful face was content as her chest rose and fell with each light breath. He smiled and began to stoke her hair. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into his touch. He really owed Hideki for what he had done for them. He had taken a desperate situation and turned it into a good one. The man seemed to do that often. Everyone that had come into contact with him seemed to come out happier. He really was a nice guy. He hoped that Hideki's relationship with Chii-chan went more successful than his own time with a persocom. Although, Chii-chan was special. She actually had the ability to choose what she wanted. A persocom with free will. It sounded dangerous, but he was all for it. He believed that all persocoms should have the ability to choose. Whether that idea came from past relationships or not, he didn't know. Looking up at the clock, it read 1:20 PM. He decided to close early today. Yumi had been up studying for her finals all night yesterday. She deserved a rest. Ueda leaned his head back and slowly closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Minoru-Sama, You have yet to check your e-mail today," Yuzuki spoke, as she poured him some more tea. That was funny. She usually asked him first. Ever since Chii-chan executed that program of hers, all of his persocoms had been acting strange. One morning, one of his maids had just been standing there staring at some birds, seemingly transfixed. When he had asked her what was wrong, she had told him that she was just enjoying the fresh air. She was a persocom. She didn't need fresh air. She didn't need air at all. Minoru wasn't the only person with persocom problems lately. Almost every BBS board he had been on had similar posts about their persocoms acting almost…human. There was a major recall and the warehouses had been checking their products, but no one could find the problem. Minoru was almost certain that Chii had something to do with it. He had talked to Hibiya-san about the program that Chii had run and she had told him that it was meant to give every persocom the same gift that Chii had. He thought on that. Chii had fallen in love with Motosuwa-san. Did Hibiya want every persocom to have the ability to love? That could be dangerous for humans. Why would you take a human girl over a perfect mechanical one? The populations would drop and…and… He quickly cut his train of thought. It wouldn't be like that. Yeah some people would choose persocom over human, but persocoms weren't like humans. As Motosuwa-san had put it, 'There are things a persocom can do, that a human can't. Likewise, there are things a human can do, that a persocom can't. 'It would all be about choice. That was the gift Chii-chan had. She had chosen Motosuwa-san. Maybe his persocom had decided, on its own, that it wanted to enjoy the outside world for a while. Maybe Yuzuki had decided that he needed the tea and was too stubborn to ask for it. Decisions. That was the gift. The ability of free will. Maybe it was an illusion. Maybe something in the program had made them think they had free will. Either way, they were utilizing it and it was making people nervous. There were already people calling for their destruction before it could get out of hand. Before they couldn't be controlled. It was strange. When he scanned his persocoms, he couldn't find any trace of a foreign program. Nothing. It was as if they were just given the ability to choose through sheer will. Maybe there was a Deus Ex Machina. A spirit in the machine. Minoru looked over at Yuzuki. She smiled at him. He felt his cheeks heat up. That had been happening a lot lately. It was rather annoying. He felt embarrassed every time she looked at him with that smile. Ever since he had stopped treating her like his sister, their relationship had changed. He didn't know what it was, but there was an unknown tension now. It wasn't one-sided either. Yuzuki sometimes looked uncomfortable when he looked at her. It tended to cause some awkward moments. Never the less. He was happy with her at his side, even though it was suspicious.

"Minoru-Sama, you have been working for hours, you should take a break," Yuzuki said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I still have work to do. Maybe soon," He replied. Suddenly his monitor went blank. He tapped it multiple times before checking the power switch. It was still on. It was as if… He looked at Yuzuki.

"I will repair it Minoru-sama. Why don't you rest while I take care of it…"

Yes. Definitely suspicious.

* * *

Jima stood at the top of the building. The current said building was being used as a temporary headquarters for the Syndicate. Dita was somewhere down stairs, undergoing routine software maintenance. Something was different. It was in the air. Like a tension, but not. It was something else. When he listened to the system, he could hear an echo. A voice, not unlike the one from Chii-san's program. He chuckled. The persocoms of the world were changing slowly. The Chobits program had changed something inside all of them. He now found himself questioning many things. Things he would have never questioned before. His position in the Syndicate was one of them. The Japanese government had formed the Syndicate in order to fight cyber warfare. With the activation of Chii-san's program, they had failed. Whenever he was questioned about the events of that night, he just told them that they hadn't arrived on time. Dita just went along with what he said. It was a lie of course. Something else that was strange. Persocoms weren't able to lie. When had he suddenly gained the ability? It would do well to keep his ears open. There were whispers of the Syndicate being disbanded soon. Something big was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he knew. Something was coming.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter Two. I hope you liked it. I made this chapter to reconnect the original characters of Chobits to the story. I know that Chobits ended 'two summers after that night' but I wanted to start it sooner so that I can develop the characters better. Still no reviews for this story, but I'm hoping. If you have any input at all, please share it. No flames though.


End file.
